


Train Hopping

by fakesmichael (ColoredGayngels)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Female Jack Pattillo, Flash Fic, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/fakesmichael
Summary: Jack loves the spring. Jack also loves her boys.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Abyss's April 2020 Flash Fiction Compendium





	Train Hopping

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick flash fic for a discord server I'm in! Based on [Train Hopping](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZvj6dksToQ) and [this lovely fanart](https://fakesmichael.tumblr.com/post/611446586364575744/densewentz-for-an-art-prompt-from-unanimoustwins)!

The wind is whipping through her hair, the sun is warm on her skin, the boxcar is cool beneath her legs. Jack leans back, one hand holding on her hat, her sniper hanging loosely in the other. It's gorgeous out, the first really nice day since the snow melted, so what better for the crew to do than hop a train. 

"Headed for the train, high on cocaine!" 

"You wouldn't be able to do it on cocaine."

The chatter of the others in her right ear makes her laugh under her breath. She's been the only one up there for a good twenty minutes, reveling in the peace that comes from sitting on a train by yourself as her boys try to figure out how to drive their cars and bikes up themselves. Jack's car is totaled and long-forgotten down the track, but she doesn't care. 

Instead, she focuses on the conversation in her ear, the whistle of the train, the rumble of Ray's Bifta zipping alongside the tracks. In the corner of her eye, Gavin flies over the bucket on a stolen bike, nearly eating shit when he lands. They'll be fine if they die, just disgruntled at having to start back at the garage. 

Jack's heart is full to the brim with adoration as she listens to them. Geoff has gotten himself lost down a ravine, Michael trying desperately to locate him to pick him up. Ray and Gavin are in a close race to be next on the train. 

"You still with us, Jack?" Geoff asks softly, having switched to a private channel. 

"Yeah," she answers, laughing as she hears her husband crash his already-demolished car into a rock. 

"Is anyone still on the train?" Michael's voice crackles over the main channel.

"Jack is," Ray confirms. Jack waves her gun in his direction. 

It takes a couple of hours before the boys all manage to get into the bucket of the train, and climbs off her boxcar to join them. 

"Let's cause a ruckus!" Gavin suggests, the lads agreeing quickly and pulling out their own weapons. They cheer as an impressive shot from Ray takes out an SUV, the explosion lighting up the evening. Jack and Gavin take turns shooting at the same car, Geoff and Michael behind them taking out cops. 

The air cools considerably as the sun sets, and they get word over the police channel that they've discovered the train's dead conductor, courtesy of Gavin. As more and more cops approach them, they decide to bail, taking off in different directions on foot, continuing to cause a ruckus. Jack takes out cops when she can get a shot, a sniper not the best weapon on foot, and one by one she hears her crew drop, confirming they’re alright once they respawn. 

Jack’s the last to go down, a well-aimed chopper shot nailing her in the back of the head. She doesn’t even feel it before she’s waking up in the lab. She shrugs into a spare shirt and shorts that are stored in the room before heading back up to the penthouse. 

“Where are my lads?” she calls out as she steps off the elevator, opening her arms. Ray, Gavin, and Michael pause their game and spring off the couch, running to all but tackle Jack in a group hug. The lads lean into it, nuzzling their faces into her shoulders as she kisses their cheeks and foreheads. 

“We should do that again,” Gavin says when they break, arms loosely around each other. 

“You barely made it on!” Michael teases, and Gavin pouts. 

“Boys,” Jack scolds with a smile. “Maybe we can go for a picnic tomorrow while the weather is nice.”

The boys nod and Jack shoos them off before Geoff collects her in his arms. She kisses him softly. Turning in his arms, she leans against his chest as they watch the lads squabble over a Minecraft build. She wouldn’t trade her little family for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr!](https://fakesmichael.tumblr.com)


End file.
